


Hours

by SkittleTit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Character(s), Aliens, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Furries???, Human roomate doesnt know whats happening, I cant write fanfic so, LGBT, M/M, Main Character thinks love doesnt exists but then he realizes "nah im just gay whoops", Sad shit?, Slow Romance, They hate eachother at first, fluff?, ill add more tags later lol, original shit, space, warning I curse a lot lol, which means they probably all do at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittleTit/pseuds/SkittleTit
Summary: Main Character who is conveniently named Hourglass is an Alien who lives on a planet where, at 21, you are gIVEN a person to marry based on compatibility, but for some reason, Hour is not in love with the one he is supposed to marry. He ends up signing up for a thing called "Planet Placement" where you are sent to a Planet for a year to study it. Hour cannot stand pretending to love his supposed soulmate, and escapes to Earth, where he meets a girl named Autumn, and her best friend, S i m o nSimon and Hour hate eachother for a bit but then some other shit happens and Hour is fucking confused lol





	1. Chapter 1

I hurried quickly down the road, I have longed for this day ever since I met my "soulmate", and I cannot miss it, can NOT. I flew fast down the streets, hardly even paying attention to anything. Once I saw the building I didn't care about anything else happening and slammed open the doors, they crashed loudly onto the walls, disturbing the almost silent atmosphere and annoying everyone in the vicinity. I slowed my pace and went up to one of the help desks. I cleared my throat obnoxiously and then started to speak "Which room is Planet Placement at?" The girl at the desk looked up from her screen annoyed, and if it wasn't her job, she probably would've directly ignored me "It's down the hallway to the left, Room L926" I thanked her and then thought to myself, Great, It's all the way at the end of the hall. I looked up at the clock and was surprised to see I was in fact, 5 minutes early. This new fact led me to take my time as I hovered down the hallway, which was also quiet besides the typing of keyboards, quiet fans, and my own thoughts. 

As I slowly hovered down the hall, my eyes looked at the numbers labeled on each door, realizing the hallway still wouldn't end for a while. The silence of the empty hallway was calming, yet terrifying at the same time. It felt as if the slightest noise, like a pin dropping, would terrify me. Intruding my thought was a click of a speaker, I stopped. "Attention, the meeting for Planet Placement will begin now" my heart jumped and my eyes quickly darted to the number sign on the door 'L907'. I fastened my pace a bit, quickly darting my eyes from room to room. I halted to a stop when my eyes met to a sign labeled 'L926' and darted in. "Hour!" I looked up at the girl who was holding a list, I'd known her from previous meetings that had led up to this one, plus training sessions. I took a seat close up to the front, I looked over at the others in the room, who all seemed to be pretty bored and uninterested, on the other hand I was probably the most excited I've been in years. The room was cold and silent until the girl in the front started to speak "Welcome to Planet Placement, you all have been training for this and now its time to finally get started!" This is it, I have been training for this ever since I got out of college. 

If you are confused, let me explain. On our planet, Planet Nova, where I and my species live, we have advanced technology which allows us to travel light years in only a few months! In college you can studied technology and space shit, and when you graduate you are eligible to do a cool little thing they call Planet Placement! In here, they tell us where we will be going and our job is to learn as much about the Planet as possible. The reason I'm so excited to leave is well...once you are 21 years old, you are set with someone the law deems "compatible" and well, my "soulmate" and I aren't in love, we aren't compatible. My soulmate doesn't believe that, she believes the compatibility has to work, because its always worked! There's never been a problem until...us. But the thing is, we are compatible as friends but, the compatibility is supposed to give you someone you are in love with, and we don't love each other. Its torture to pretend you love someone. 

Her name is Estrella, and while I do not hate her and she is a lovely girl and great friend, she continues to pretend we are SO in love, even though its obvious neither of us have feelings for each other...at all. In fact, It is her that has led me to the belief that love does not exist. Maybe platonic love, but romantic? nonsense. I have never loved anyone more then friends, and I don't believe I ever will. Besides that, tomorrow I will be sent to- "Earth" 

 

...goddammit


	2. Chapter 2

Ah fuck yeah dude just what I wanted, a planet full of a bunch of fleshy idiots who just fucking complain all the damn time ugh. All I wanted was some time away from all the idiots on my planet pretending to be in love with each other, and now I get to spend more time with people doing the same exact thing! Although...at least now I don't have to pretend to love anyone. She continued on the list giving others way more interesting planets, some even in other galaxies or universes. I so badly wish I could choose my own Planet to go to. Something new and interesting, like Jupiter or Saturn! Imagine all the amazing possibilities and stars and creatures but NO. Earth, fucking Earth. The meeting ended suddenly and interrupted my annoyed thoughts. Everyone had started getting up to leave so I quickly snapped back to reality and got up with them, leaving the room. As we all went down the hall for a second time, I realized even with everyone, it was just as quiet as before. No one was talking, its almost unsettling. After my second trip down the long and disturbingly silent hall, I exited the building and took my time as I glided home.

I watched as the kids on the streets practiced levitation and magic and then playfully laughing at each other when they'd mess up. As I hovered down the road I noticed it was, again, unusually quiet then normal. The chatter of people was less, their was less people hovering around or looking in stores and more...silence. In fact, it seemed as if the only chatter seemed to be from the children. As I turned the corner it seemed to get even quieter, which was most likely due to this part of the city being separate from the usually busy streets. I approached my residents and saw my door open quickly as Estrella flew out to greet me, hovering over excitedly "Hour!! Your'e back!!" She said cheerfully. I will never understand why shes always so happy to see me. "What planet are you going to??" She asked suddenly "Oh um..Earth." her eyes lit up "Ooh!! WOW how long will you be there??" I looked down "About a year.." Estrella's expression saddened "Oh...I'm gonna miss you" after that, we both hovered back to our house, continuing our conversation on the way.

As we walked into the entrance, I turned to her direction "I'm gonna be leaving tomorrow" She gasped and quickly turned to face me "Tomorrow?! Why!?" I, of course, couldn't tell her the truth and tried figuring out something that would hopefully cheer her up "Well, the sooner I leave, the sooner ill get back right?" She forced a smile and quietly laughed "...yeah" it suddenly got quiet and the silence was awkward, neither of us moved or spoke. I turned to go down the hallway to my room and start packing when she spoke up "Hour?" I turned to her direction "yes?" She paused, then looked right at me "I...I love you" My eyes shot open, shes never said that before, why would she say that, shes never fucking ever said that to me. "I.." I tried to say the whole thing but I couldn't speak, I couldn't say anything, the words wouldn't continue. It felt as if I was forcing myself to just say it and lie but I couldn't. I kept trying but I couldn't say anything, I cant fucking say anything. I didn't know what to do so I panicked and hovered down the hallway to my room and quickly locked it.

I have to leave now, I HAVE to leave now. I quickly packed up the stuff that I needed and escaped through the window. I hovered down the street, still having a bit of a panic attack, but I was fine. I found the cool ass space place where Id get my wonderful escape to Earth. As I went in I started to look around for a sign, something that indicated where id have to go. My eyes spotted a sign that said "Planet Take Off" and just went off on a guess that I had to go there. I quickly ran in and saw a bunch more people then I expected. I looked around for someone who worked there since I had no idea where to go, I spotted someone and glided over to them. "Hey um, I'm here cause I was assigned to be sent to Earth?" They nodded and smiled "Its to the left, 3 slots over and you should be ready to leave in about to leave in 10 minutes" I thanked them and went n my way to my ship. Once it was in view I thought "This is it" and hovered over.

I grabbed out my stuff an started to pack it all into the ship. I heard someone from behind me enter and ask "You ready?" It was the same person I asked directions from "Definitely" I said, and got into my ship. They reminded me of all the controls and emergency stuff and then it was finally time to take off "Since it's in the same galaxy, it shouldn't take long to to get there" I nodded and then close my eyes 'This is it' I thought again, and the ship took off. If you're wondering, it will take about a month to get from Nova to Earth, and when it takes longer then a couple of hours or days, they put you to sleep once the ship takes off. I know that sounds dangerous but like I said, our technology is much more advanced then others. Plus we dont need to eat, its more of a luxury then an energy source.

I have no idea how long Ive been in here, maybe hours, maybe days. Maybe its been a month and ill land any second...any second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so you know that one person that was helping out hour?? if youre wondering. yes, they go by they/them.  
> dont know why, just felt like it

**Author's Note:**

> heres what all the characters look like :0  
> https://sta.sh/2pwzpq62z7k


End file.
